


Don't Touch Me

by ladypigswagon



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kelpies, M/M, Mild Angst, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:16:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3653484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/pseuds/ladypigswagon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles breaks the surface of the lake, gasping for air. He treads water desperately, breathing hard. He can’t see the kelpies, he doesn’t know where they are. He’s in the middle of the lake almost drowning with what feels like duckweed in his boxers and all he can think about is how he should have finished that essay on The Crucible but hasn’t. Fuck Abigail Williams. He doesn’t know where Scott is, where Derek is. He doesn’t even know if Peter bothered to show up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cywscross](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/gifts).



> Cywscross asked for - "Don’t touch me." for Steter? Preferably happy ending though; I need one of those today. Thx:)

Stiles breaks the surface of the lake, gasping for air. He treads water desperately, breathing hard. He can’t see the kelpies, he doesn’t know where they are. He’s in the middle of the lake almost drowning with what feels like duckweed in his boxers and all he can think about is how he should have finished that essay on The Crucible but hasn’t. Fuck Abigail Williams. He doesn’t know where Scott is, where Derek is. He doesn’t even know if Peter bothered to show up.

Something brushes past his foot. Stiles yelps, swimming away. He’s going to die and he’s probably going to get a C for that essay and fuck his life right in the ass. 

His foot is grabbed and he’s slipping away. Slipping into the inky blackness. He’s fighting, thrashing through the icy water. A webbed hand wraps around his throat. Bubbles trail from Stiles mouth, a thousand words lost to the dark. This is how he’s going to die and he’s praying that his dad will eat his fucking vegetables and not have a heart attack. 

The webbed hand is ripped from his throat, leaving scratches in it’s wake. Stiles vision blurs but he’s 90% sure that the water is turning red.

Then he’s gasping for air, flung from the lake and landing on it’s sandy banks. Scott pulls him further towards the tree line, right through a cluster of duckweed. It sticks to Stiles, threading itself into every nook and cranny of his body. Fuck his life. 

Once his breathing returns to normal, Scott helps him to stand. The lake remains inky black but with a somber red tinge. Derek and Isaac emerge from the water, looking like a swimsuit models which is so unfair. Stiles looks like a idiot who feel off the end of pier. 

“Well that went well,” Peter says. Stiles turns to see Peter looking pristine, probably because he never got in the water. Asshole. 

“Thanks for coming to my rescue boo,” Stiles says, spitting a stray piece of algae onto the forest floor. Peter smirks. Stiles only uses pet names when he’s pissed. Isaac’s face lights up with glee, he adore conflict that doesn’t involve him.

“We need to check the lake for any survivors,” Derek says, grabbing Scott and Isaac by the shoulders and yanking them forcefully away. Stiles turns to Peter, arms outstretched.

“Don’t touch me,” Peter hisses, claws extended and fangs bared. Stiles snorts because Peter’s been covered in the blood of several different beings before, he should not be put off by a little duckweed.

A little duckweed is actually a lot of duckweed and it’s everywhere, Stiles is covered in it from head to toe. Fucking Kelpies. 

“Come on sugar,” Stiles says, pushing duckweed out of his eyes, “It’s not that bad.”

“If you get so much as a droplet on me,” Peter threatens, “I will leave you here.”

Stiles grins like the little shit he is, advancing on Peter like something out of a low budget horror movie. The duckweed monster from the black lagoon or something equally awful. Peter is retreating rapidly, growling threats. 

Stiles ignores him, choosing instead to shakes his entire body like a dog, flinging duckweed in every direction. When he’s stopped shaking, he’s still soaked through but at least the duckweed is gone. Peter is removing several offending pieces from his clothing, his expression masking the anger he evidently feels.

“Sorry babe,” Stiles says, grinning. He kisses Peter on the cheek gently. Peter rips his favourite Batman t-shirt to shreds later in retaliation. They have angry sex and Stiles gets a B on the Crucible paper, so all in all, not as bad as it could have been.


End file.
